Marcus Williams (Morris Chestnut)
Marcus Williams is a sergeant in the NYPD and the ex-partner of former cop Damon Macready in Kick Ass. Biography ''Kick-Ass After Damon was framed as a drug dealer by crime boss Frank D'Amico and sentenced to five years in prison, his pregnant wife commited suicide out of grief, but doctors were able to save and deliver their unborn daughter, Mindy, just before she died of an overdose. Marcus took Mindy into his care and raised her for the next five years until Damon was released from prison and was given custody of Mindy, who he trained to become the merciless vigilante Hit-Girl, with himself taking the mantle of Big Daddy, in order to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization as revenge for the frame and his wife's suicide. Marcus tracked them down at their home and berated Damon for turning Mindy into a killer. He warned Damon that Detective Gigante, a corrupt cop, was working for D'Amico and that the blame of their actions was being pinned on Kick-Ass, another vigilante. After Damon and Kick-Ass were both captured by D'Amico's goons, their planned execution was broadcast on national television and the internet. Marcus watched in horror as the two were brutally beaten and were about to be set on fire when Mindy appeared and killed the thugs, saving Kick-Ass but Damon was burnt alive. Mindy then shot out the camera as Marcus looked on proudly. Following the death of Frank D'Amico and the fall of his business at the hands of Kick-Ass and Mindy, Marcus regained custody of Mindy. Kick-Ass 2 ''After Damon had passed, Marcus once again took Mindy in as his own, following what Damon had written on a note to be followed to the letter in the event of his death. For the majorative of the second film, Marcus served as a father figure for Mindy, trying to allow her to have a normal childhood, where she could go to school, meet other girls her own age and try the dating route with any potention boys who had asked her out. Marcus tries really hard to discourage Mindy from her superhero lifestyle, however due to how out of control Chris D'Amico and the Toxic Mega Cunts getting out of control, she had no choice but to re-adopt the Hit Girl persona. '' ''After Dave and Mindy successfully defeated, Mindy had to flee due to her being wanted for murder. Marcus is last seen with investigators at his home searching Mindy's room, looking disappointed, implying that he possibly lost his job in the NYPD. Relationships *Damon Macready/Big Daddy - Friend and ex-Partner. *Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl - Adopted daughter. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Omari Hardwick **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Morris Chestnut Behind the scenes *Marcus is an original character created exclusively for the film series. However, he was also eventually included in the comic book storyline, from the Kick-Ass 2 comics onwards. *Marcus is portrayed by Omari Hardwick in "Kick-Ass (2010)", however he did not reprise his role for the sequel "Kick-Ass 2 (2013)" Gallery Marcus.jpg Marcuska2.png Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters